


Зимняя фаза

by Hylinn (Synant), WTF_Winter_19



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Джон снова был смешон. И, на удивление, Шерлоку это казалось милым. У Джона снова наступила эта его зимняя фаза, и он стал ещё более раздражающим, чем обычно.





	Зимняя фаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515942) by [Shaybee2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybee2/pseuds/Shaybee2). 



> Thank you for permission Shaybee2!

Джон снова был смешон. И, на удивление, Шерлоку это казалось милым. У Джона снова наступила эта его зимняя фаза, и он стал ещё более раздражающим, чем обычно. Каждый день он пёк что-то новое, и делал все возможное, чтобы выпечку съедали в тот же вечер. 

  
Квартира неизменно пахла сахаром, корицей, шоколадом или ванилью. Стол, за которым Шерлок проводил свои эксперименты, был уставлен противнями, столешница усыпана мукой, а холодильник так забит разными ингредиентами, что Шерлоку даже не хватало места, чтобы что-то там хранить.

  
В это время года миссис Хадсон была в восторге от Джона, а он более чем доброжелательно относился к её визитам. И она с удовольствием заходила к ним, чтобы помочь советом, какой шоколад лучше всего использовать для определённого десерта или какое масло самое масляное из всех. Шерлок во всём этом участвовал лишь тогда, когда Джон брал заветную банку мёда для медового пирога, потому что не мог позволить ему так расточительствовать. Он бы не удивился, если бы со стола упал чайник, пока миссис Хадсон даёт Джону советы, как взбивать коричневый сахар и масло; они ничего не замечали вокруг.

  
Лестрейд в такие дни не спешил уходить, как и Майкрофт. Раздражение Шерлока в подобные моменты было ощутимо даже на другом конце Лондона. Лестрейд стучался под предлогом дела, обычно в руках у него была папка с очередным глухарем. Он сидел на диване, пока Джон скармливал ему пирог, печенье или пирожное с чаем или кофе. Майкрофт же заходил, чтобы показать свою «озабоченность», хотя на самом деле хотел отведать то, что в этот день пёк Джон. Ему требовалось съесть как минимум два-три куска остывающего на столе пирога или торта, чтобы уйти. Перед уходом он деликатно намекал о своём пожелании, и Джон, глупый-глупый Джон, его исполнял.

  
Кое-что все же нравилось Шерлоку в это время — мягкость Джона. Не только в манере поведения. Она была всюду. Тот прибавлял в весе, как будто округлялся, что смотрелось просто божественно. Шерлок мог надолго зависнуть, пока Джон двигался по кухне, перемешивая что-то в миске и перечитывая рецепт по третьему кругу. Ему приходилось проглатывать рвущийся наружу стон, когда Джон нагибался над духовкой, чтобы проверить готовность. Это был его персональный ад: ткань натягивалась чуть сильнее, чем обычно, обтягивая восхитительный зад.

  
Джон, в неведении витающий в своём мире, даже и представить себе не мог, какие мысли посещали голову Шерлока. Он делал вид, что читает отсчёт, сидя за столом, пока Джон насвистывал что-то на кухне. Он наблюдал, как Джон слизывает топленный шоколад с пальцев, стирает муку с лица и улыбается ему, поймав его взгляд. Джон на кухне — эталон сексуальности. Он пах тем, что пёк в этот день. Обычно он пах чёрным перцем и бергамотом, но зимой это были корица, ваниль и мускат. Самый тёплый запах в мире. Поздно ночью, когда Шерлок забирался в постель, он прижимался к Джону и с упоением вдыхал эти запахи.

  
Недели через три Шерлок не выдерживал, и ему приходилось брать контроль над ситуацией в свои руки. Обычно это случалось незадолго до Рождества. Джон успевал украсить квартиру гирляндами и венком. Казалось, тому нравились эти несочетаемые друг с другом цвета, ставшие популярными в Рождество за последние годы: медные, золотые, серебряные, черные и лазурные лампочки мигали по всему дому, создавая атмосферу празднества. Рождественская ёлка в самом углу гостиной переливалась разноцветными огнями. Джон руководствовался своим вкусом и вкусом Шерлока. Холодные и тёплые цвета дополняли друг друга. Шерлок — это холодный: синий, серебряный и чёрный, а Джон — медный и золотой, даже маленькие снежинки напоминали о нём.

  
В этом году Шерлок сломался, когда Джон пёк медовое печенье. Он наблюдал, как тот отправляет одно в рот, и оно с характерным хрустом надламывается. Джон довольно хмыкнул, стоило только вкусовым рецепторам понять, насколько это вкусно. Шерлок сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не прыгнуть на него, когда в воздухе витал запах кардамона, сладость апельсиновой и розовой воды и эвкалиптового мёда, полученного в благодарность от клиента из Австралии.

  
— Боже, они потрясающие, — довольно пробормотал Джон, отправляя в рот ещё одно печенье.

  
Шерлок рыкнул и подорвался со стула. Ему понадобилось всего пара шагов, чтобы оказаться возле Джона. Тот с трудом проглотил последний кусочек печенья, улыбнулся, с невинной миной взял ещё одно и протянул его Шерлоку.

  
Шерлок не медлил. Наклонившись, он надкусил предложенное угощение прямо из рук. Неповторимый вкус мёда и апельсина прокатился по нёбу, стоило ему прожевать печенье. Он стал слизывать всю глазурь, мягко посасывая кончики пальцев Джона. Дыхание того зачастило, зрачки расширились, и Шерлок, повторив действие ещё раз, выпустил руку. Джон не стал ждать и нашел его рту другое применение. Шерлок не отставал, углубив поцелуй. Прошёлся языком по верхней губе, чем заслужил одобрительный стон. Шерлок был в экстазе — вкус мёда и розовой воды и тихие стоны сводили с ума. 

  
Он толкнул Джона к столу, а затем усадил на него верхом.

  
Шерлок прикусил губу Джона и запустил руку в его волосы, второй рукой притянул к себе ближе и застонал, когда тот обхватил его ногами и принялся тереться о него.   
Руки Шерлока блуждали по телу Джона, спускаясь все ниже, а губы выцеловывали шею, покусывая и посасывая нежную кожу, доводя его до исступления. Его кожа казалось на вкус сладковато-масленой, как выпечка — вероятнее всего, измазался во время готовки. Шерлок почувствовал на поясе руки Джона, которые уже вытягивали рубашку из штанов, пока сам он пытался как можно быстрее расстегнуть его штаны и стянуть их вместе с любимыми красными боксёрами. Руки Джона уже вовсю расстёгивали пуговицы на его рубашке, обнажая грудь, а затем снова спустились к брюкам, наконец дойдя до пуговицы с молнией. Он обхватил член Шерлока рукой, не касаясь головки.

  
Шерлок раздраженно застонал и, отбросив его руки, зафиксировал их над головой. Свободной рукой он провел вниз по телу Джона, вытянул из брюк свитер и майку. Он осыпал поцелуями обнаженную кожу, Джон дернулся и застонал, когда он вобрал в рот его сосок и обхватил ладонью член, потом тихонечко заскулил, когда пальцы прошлась по уздечке, размазывая выступивший предэякулят. Шерлок начал слегка тереться бедрами о Джона, чтобы хоть как-то сбавить напряжение в паху.

  
Напоследок прикусив сосок, Шерлок отстранился, и с губ Джона сорвался ещё один стон; он усмехнулся, отмечая, как тот раскраснелся и как заблестели его глаза.  
Проведя ладонью по члену Джона от головки до яичек, Шерлок наконец стянул с себя брюки. Он обхватил оба члена и принялся размеренно дрочить. С губ Джона сорвался стон, он попытался вырваться или хотя бы дотянуться до него. Шерлок провёл по головке пальцами, которые в одно мгновение стали липкими. Теперь их бедра соприкасались, дыхание сбилось. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от глаз Джона.

  
Он знал, что не продержится долго: жар в паху разгорался всё сильнее, а глянув на Джона, он понял, что и тот тоже на грани. Шерлок поцеловал его, полностью завладев им, его губами и языком, прикусывая нижнюю губу — казалось, он хочет высосать жизнь через этот поцелуй. Вкус мёда и розовой воды почти унес его за грань. Джон глухо зарычал, вбиваясь в его руку, и Шерлок почувствовал, что тот близится к разрядке. Шерлок последовал за ним, наблюдая, как Джон теряет контроль.

  
Он, утомленно опустившись на Джона и ослабив хватку, кончил. Прислушался к сердцебиению Джона и его тяжелому дыханию. Тот поёрзал под ним, руки начали нежно перебирать его локоны. Джон вновь задвигался, и Шерлок понял, что ему стало неудобно на столе: всё затекало. 

  
Шерлок мотнул головой, чтобы отогнать послеоргазменную эйфорию, и встал, помогая Джону подняться. Тот сразу же принялся приводить себя в порядок. Пока Джон занимался собой, Шерлок отошёл ополоснуть руки. 

  
Когда он обернулся, Джон улыбался, и его щёки заливал румянец. Шерлок словно в замедленной съемке, смотрел, как Джон наклоняется и целует его в щёку, а затем заправляет его рубашку в брюки, мягко усмехаясь. Он взял одно из печений, лежавших на столешнице, и отправил его в рот.

  
— Они вкусные, Джон, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом.

  
— Я знаю, — Джон улыбнулся, не прерывая своёго занятия и застёгивая молнию и пуговицу на его брюках.

  
— Даже не думай делиться ими с Майкрофтом или Лестрейдом, — сказал Шерлок, отправив ещё одно печенье в рот.

  
— Их уже не будет к тому моменту, когда они соберутся зайти, — рассмеялся Джон, поглаживая его по груди.

  
— Даже если и так, не вздумай печь их, когда они будут поблизости, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Это — только мне.

  
— Только тебе, — мягко согласился Джон, поцеловав в припухшие губы.

  
— Хорошо.

  
Забрав с собой всю тарелку, Шерлок с дивана наблюдал, как Джон убирает кухню, вытирая стулья и столы, и, довольный, съел всё до крошки. Он знал, что эта фаза продержится не менее полутора месяцев, пока Джон не заметит, что набрал в весе. А также он знал, что потеряет над собой контроль ещё пару раз, он лишь надеялся, что в это время визиты Лестрейда и Майкрофта сократятся до минимума. Шерлоку нравилось, что такой Джон только для него. Эта канитель с выпечкой так утомляла. Это было нелепо, но и Джон был нелеп, и Шерлок предпочёл бы, чтобы так и оставалось.

  
Они сами походили на ёлку в углу квартиры, о существовании которой уже и забыл. Теплые тона золота, меди и дерева олицетворяли Джона, дополняя цвета Шерлока — серебряные, чёрные и лазурные. Он улыбнулся про себя, обернувшись к Джону, который нёс ему кружку имбирного чая с лимонной травой.

  
— Чему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Джон, не скрывая своей улыбки.

  
— Цветам, дополняющим друг друга, — ответил Шерлок, заслужив озадаченный взгляд Джона.

  
— И почему же? — улыбаясь, Джон поставил чай на столик.

  
— Из-за эксперимента, что я провёл недавно, — беря кружку в руки и дуя на содержимое, ответил Шерлок. Он улыбнулся, глядя на Джона, который не отрывал взгляда от ёлки и тоже улыбался.

  
— Мило, — пробормотал Джон, всё так же улыбаясь, думая, что он не услышит.

  
Шерлок опустил пальцы в оставшуюся на тарелке глазурь и подумал, что нелепость Джона — это то, чего он будет с нетерпением ждать из года в год.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Зимняя фаза"


End file.
